Mined, inorganic natural silica particles are used in many industries. One of the primary uses of silica particles involve the use of frac sand in hydraulic fracturing wherein the silica sand is pumped into the sub-terrain in oil or gas wells to retain the open spacing of fractures for the withdrawal of the oil or gas. Use of this type of natural silica particles is defined as a proppant. Substantial effort has been made in this particular industry to reduce airborne silica dust during manufacture, transportation, and use of the frac sand. After years of work on reducing crystalline silica dust associated with frac sand in the hydraulic fracturing industry, the industry has developed systems for coating the frac sand with a solution of dust suppressant polymer materials. Much of the recent research and development work in dust reduction or control of frac sand silica dust has involved the improvement in the solution coated over the surfaces of the various sand particles and the various techniques for coating the particles with the various dust suppressant solutions. This development work has also acknowledged the fact that the solutions coated over the frac sand merely reduces the silica dust concentration at the manufacturing and production facility, so it is necessary to rapidly use the silica particle proppants at the well site before the solution loses its ability to control the measured concentration of silica dust. Consequently, prior research and development work has involved the solution, the procedure for coating the surfaces of the particles with the solution and how to maintain the low silica dust concentration for a period of time necessary to use the silica particles. These technical advances in the hydraulic fracturing industry to control the silica dust concentration to a low level has been generally successful in this particular art; however, natural silica particles have other very important uses. Such silica particles are used in glass making and in molds for metal foundries. All the work of silica dust reduction and reducing the measured dust concentration of natural silica particles in the hydraulic fracturing industry have not been advantageous in these other industries. For instance, the amount and composition of solutions used to reduce dust concentration in the hydraulic fracturing art can cause side effects in these other industries. Furthermore, the amount of dust suppressant solution necessary to coat the individual silica particles exacerbates the side effect problem and creates more problems of introducing unwanted impurities into the other uses of these natural silica particles. Consequently, if the natural particles are to be used in all industries, such as glass making and metal foundry work, as well as in the hydraulic fracturing, the extensive and expensive development work for hydraulic fracturing was generally unsuccessful or at least need technical improvement. Furthermore, in these other industries the time between producing the silica particles and use greatly exceeded the relatively short time that can be employed in the hydraulic fracturing art. All these disadvantages of reducing dust concentration for silica particles as developed over the many years in the hydraulic fracturing art could not be used to the best advantage if the particles were to be used in the various industries and can be improved as by the novel silica particle mass of the present invention for the various industries.